


Re:Connect - A Renewed Hope

by Kiri_Kaitou_Clover



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Comfort, Did I mention Limit Cut Spoiler?, During Kairi's Year of Sleep, F/M, Fluff, Post VS Yozora Good End Maybe?, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Post-Kingdom Hearts III Re:Mind, Re:Mind Spoilers, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22720162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiri_Kaitou_Clover/pseuds/Kiri_Kaitou_Clover
Summary: Reconnecting a bond shouldn't be too hard right?So why was it taking so long to find him?"Sora... where are you?"(For Valentine's Day 2020)
Relationships: Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 10





	Re:Connect - A Renewed Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Do not let the summary fool you this isn't supposed to be angsty at all just be ready for minor heartaches and hopefully some fluff.
> 
> Also for some bizarre reason I keep feeling like I did something similar last year too. 
> 
> As if Nomura planned to make my Heart ache for Sora and Kairi's relationship during February.

Kairi’s normally relaxed face was scrunched into a frustrated frown. It had been a long time, searching the dark expanse beyond her Station of Awakening, trying to find Sora. She wasn’t even sure how _long_ it had been since she’d dived into the depths of her own Heart, trying to find _some_ trace of her connection to Sora.

“Where are you, Sora?” Kairi mumbled, remembering the last words Sora had told her.

* * *

_“Hey Kairi?”  
_

_“Hm?”  
_

_“Did you have fun visiting the Worlds?”_

_“It was a lot of fun! I’m so glad I was able to finally travel with you Sora!”  
_

_“If you’re happy, then it’s fine.”  
_

_“… Sora? Why are you smiling like that?”  
_

_“I love you, Kairi.”  
_

_“Sora?”  
_

_“I’ll see you again someday.”  
_

_“…”  
_

_“…”  
_

_“…Sora?”_

* * *

Kairi could still feel the lingering warmth of Sora’s hand on her’s, despite how long it had been since he’d vanished. 

Tears welled up as she mumbled his name once more, closing her eyes.

“Sora… where are you?”

…

…

…

“Kairi? Is that you?”

Kairi’s eyes flew open in shock. In front of her, Sora looked at her with a worried frown. His eyes, however, betrayed his delight.

Choking out a sob, Kairi threw herself into his arms, wrapping him in a hug, hoping to savor this feeling, fearing that he’d disappear once more.

“Whoa, Kairi!” Sora yelped as he caught her, but then sighed as he felt her shake with her sobs. “Not that I’m not happy to see you, but what are you doing here?”

“Looking for _you,_ you dummy,” Kairi’s muffled answer came. 

“Ahahaha, I guess it’s your turn to find me then,” Sora gave an awkward chuckle, but his eyes turned serious, “But you really shouldn’t have come here, Kairi. It’s dangerous. You may never return if you aren’t careful.”

Kairi froze. She knew what Sora meant. After all, it was Sora having to save her again that had put him in this situation. 

As if knowing what she was thinking of, Sora tightened the embrace the two had been in the entire time, hoping to reassure her, “It’s fine Kairi. None of this was your fault. I made my choice and this is simply the price I had to pay for it. Plus, I’m sure you and Riku will both find a way to get me back soon.”

“Sora…” she mumbled. She hated how optimistic he was sometimes. But that was also the one of the many things she loved about Sora. 

“Just promise me you’ll try and find a way back from your side,” Kairi pushed them out of their hug to look him in the eye. “Promise me.”

She watched as Sora gave her a grin, full of determination and confidence, and Kairi couldn’t help grinning back. 

She didn’t mind that when she blinked, she was back floating above her Station of Awakening, the darkness all around her with her station and herself as the only light source.

It didn’t matter to her though, now that she could feel that connection to Sora burning once again, her hope renewed.

Sora was still in that wide expanse of sea and sky. 

And she couldn’t wait to see him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Some commentary:
> 
> when you realise you took nomura’s convention of using reconnect as a post game cutscene/trailer and used it in a fic of a post game scenario
> 
> whoops
> 
> (to be honest is has everything to do with how Reconnect is not just about reconnecting scattered stories in the Kingdom Hearts timeline but also about Sora reconnecting with the people he’d formed connections with which really nomura wtf is up with you and using double meanings in your titles.)
> 
> also really KH3 has made me ship Sokai _so hard_ like 6 maybe 7 years ago I was complaining about how Sora and Kairi didn't get enough interaction for me to actually like their ship but now _I just fucking want them to get together and be happy._


End file.
